(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Hitherto, a fixing device that fixes a toner image to a sheet has been used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Many such fixing devices are provided with a sheet guide that guides to a fixing area a sheet that is transported.